


there's a drumming noise inside my head, that starts when you're around

by SleepyBanshee



Series: tumblr requested prompts for drabbles and fics [6]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Zoë gets jealous, i am so bad at tags, soft bb senne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 12:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19650028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: Zoë gets jealous at the girl shamelessly flirting with Senne. So, she does something about it. Senne does not complain!





	there's a drumming noise inside my head, that starts when you're around

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt from @ exo-neukdae-minyeo: jealous!zoe, not that senne is giving her any reasons to be but she just became territorial of sort. she feels uncomfortable when girls get too close to him or something, doesnt tell him directly it puts her in a bad mood. anyways, just fluff and senne having the time of his life teasing her about ut. but secretly loves it

Zoë looked at her face in the mirror before reapplying her lipstick. She was annoyed with herself. She shouldn’t be so...on edge about this. But this Nora girl was obviously all over Senne right in front of her. Honestly, the only thing the Nora girl hadn’t done was to bend over and push up her boobs to get better cleavage. It’s not like Nora didn’t know she was dating Senne. She was literally introduced as ‘Senne’s girlfriend, Zoë.’

Zoë felt petty and like she was betraying her feminist values for thinking anything like that. She was annoyed at that girl, annoyed at Senne for existing in public while looking cute, and annoyed at herself, most of all, for being jealous.

She had no reason to be jealous. Senne was polite, but not flirty. He did nothing to warrant any unnecessary jealous feelings. And yet, she was close to fuming. Zoë touched up her lipstick, blotted it slightly with a tissue, and glanced at herself in the mirror one more time.

“You’re better than this,” she told Mirror Zoë before leaving the bathroom and heading back to the party.

It took Zoë a few minutes to find Senne. Last she saw him he was at the bar, but now she found him standing off to the side, squashed between Luka on one side and the girl, Nora, on the other. Zoë did her absolute best to push down the way it grated her nerves that what little space Senne occupied was overrun by Nora. God, Zoë thought, this girl was not subtle at all. Zoë was about five feet away from Senne’s little group sandwiched against the wall a few feet near the bar, when suddenly, Nora lifted her fingers and casually fluffed Senne’s hair.

Zoë lost it. She stormed over to them. She could see Senne (who, bless him, was leaning away from the girl) find her eyes and they widened whatever expression Zoë had on her face. For her part, Zoë was on a mission. She walked right up to Senne, grabbed him around the neck, and hauled him down to her. She kissed Senne like it would be the last time she ever could. Senne was quick on the uptake. He slipped one hand in her back pocket and the other tangled in her hair. Zoë may have purposefully kissed him messily so that her lipstick would stain his face. She bit his bottom lip once before pulling back slightly.

Senne looked dazed. He did have lipstick covering almost the entirety of his mouth and chin. His pupils were blown, he was breathing heavy, and she could feel the hardness against her stomach. Zoë glanced to her right, seeing if the girl, Nora, was still there but found the space thankfully empty. Luka, on the other hand, took one look at Senne and Zoë and said “gross” before walking away.

Senne, in the time it took for Zoë to come back and appraise the situation seemed to have lost his dazed look. He was smirking slightly at Zoë, and she leaned back to kiss him just to get rid of the taunting and teasing smirk Senne had. But when she looked at him again, his smug smile was even more prominent. Zoë’s jealousy was quickly replaced with embarrassment. Her cheeks blushed furiously as she just realized she had tried, and succeeded, at marking Senne as her’s in public.

Senne was about to open his mouth, but Zoë shook her head.

“Not a word, Senne,” she told him turning on her heel and heading for the door of the bar, not even waiting to see if Senne was following.

Zoë hated this feeling. This territorial bullshit that ate at her. But Senne was her’s. Her love, her family, her home, and even the inkling that someone could take it away set her off. She was frustrated. She hated feeling out of control, and this whole entire situation was, indeed, out of control. What’s worse is that Zoë knew getting frustrated was a mistake, because she was a frustrated crier. She could feel the lump form in her throat, and her eyes felt heavier as tears pooled in them.

The last thing she ever wanted was Senne to see her like this. Embarrassed, jealous, frustrated, and crying because of what? A girl didn’t know that personal space was a thing? This was such an overreaction, and Zoë knew it, but all that did was make a tear or two slip down her cheeks. She wiped them quickly, finally making it outside and taking a shuddering breath in the cold night air. She quickly wiped away the hot, frustrated tears that had spilled out before a hand was turning her around.

Senne still looked annoyingly pleased. But Zoë’s expression shook something in him. His smile dimmed, and concern filled his eyes. He cradled her cheek.

“Zoë?” He asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Zoë said refusing to look at his face and see her lipstick--her attempt at marking him.

“Why not? It’s cute that you’re jealous.” Senne told her. She took a step to walk towards their car and Senne shuffled to catch up.

“Cute?!” Zoë screeched. “This isn’t cute, Senne. This is shitty. You should be mad right now.” She told him. She looked over to find him smiling still. Her eyes narrowed. “Why aren’t you mad right now? I’m mad.”

They made it to the Tesla, and before Zoë could get in the car, she was pressed up against the front passenger door. Senne’s body was warm and solid, pressed tightly against her chest and hips. One hand leaned on the car to keep balance while the other was running through her hair. Zoë looked up. She just wanted to be pathetic alone. That wasn’t an unreasonable request. But Senne said her name, in that tone she knew so well, that meant so much. 

“Zoë.” She released a heavy sigh before looking down at him with a small pout. God, he was lucky she was very firmly annoyed with herself, or he would’ve regretted the pleased expression on his face.

“I’m yours,” Senne told her and Zoë melted a little at the deep sincerity. She felt loved and adored, and she couldn’t believe that they were so good together. That the love they had been denied by their respective families had been built between them. That their homes were one and the same.

“I know,” Zoë told him softly. “I trust you.” She told him. Because that was the crux of the issue, wasn’t it? She shouldn’t be jealous because she knew that Senne would never do anything to betray her trust. He would never cheat. It was a bone-deep certainty, and she hated that her reaction made her question that truth.

“I know,” He repeated her words to her. “I trust you, too.” He gave a chaste kiss to her cheek. “It’s okay to be jealous. I know you aren’t jealous because you don’t trust me, but because, and I mean this with love, you don’t like sharing.”

It was an unfortunate truth. It had been an adjustment to share her space with Senne, to give up things important to her or share them. Because for so long the list of things that felt unequivocally hers was so small. And she had Senne now. He had moved up that list to the top and the thought that someone might ignore her, disregard her, their relationship… it hurt.

Zoë took a deep breath. She felt better. She put a hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his chin, his lips. “You’re covered in my lipstick.” She told him.

“Good,” Senne said plainly. He bent down to kiss her. This time, it wasn’t hot or messy. It wasn’t chaste and placating. It was soft and loving. It warmed her to her core.

“If you want,” Senne whispered, still only a hair away from her face, Zoë’s eyes still closed relishing the feel of his weight on her body, his solid support, “we could go home, and you could apply a bit more makeup and get it anywhere you want on me.”

Zoë’s eyes snapped open. Her blush returned slightly, but the smoldering look that Senne was giving her heated her core past the comforting warmth from a few seconds ago. This was hot and heavy, his pupils blown, his breathing heavy. Zoë decided that his suggestion was a good one.

Mostly so she could permanently wipe that smug smile off his lips. She was up to the task.

Zoë nodded, and Senne shuddered before quickly moving off of her to get into the car.

All things considered, the evening had turned out to be a great one.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/
> 
> title from Florence and the Machine's Drumming Song
> 
> thanks to @nnegan13 for the support and beta ily! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy,  
> SleepyBanshee


End file.
